Pain
by KnightLyght
Summary: People say to take the road less traveled, but in this story, I show both paths, and Yami and Seto are put to the test. Compleate OMG! I updated!
1. Beginning

Chapter one- Pain  
  
Fushigi- Okay!! An update!! Now, as you few who have read the first chapter, you can easily see that I went back and fixed the little problem of the paragraphs, simply not being there. I've been meaning to do this for a while, but I got grounded off the net for staying on it too long when I was grounded, so I got stuck with another week. *Shrugs* Happens all the time.  
  
The suns last glittering rays wash over the horizon, allowing the night to take over. Stars slowly appear, sparkling beyond the figure beneath them. He leans back on his elbows, watching the open night, his Millennium Puzzle sliding across his chest. Yami follows the star, barely visible, falling to earth. Sighing, he lets his legs swing over the cliffs edge.  
  
"Yami." He looks up to the speaker. Seto Kaiba stands beside him, coat flowing in the wind. "Hello, Kaiba." The younger boy says calmly, wondering how long he had been standing there. "What are you doing here?" The gale bathes him, his hair gliding back.  
  
Kaiba watches the boy beside him. Rivals they were, still, neither could help but admire the other for his will, strength and most of all, his determination. Yet Kaiba still questioned the insignificant feeling he felt for the other duelist, that grew more significant with each sight of him. Was it infatuation or was it love? he wondered. He was willing to try anything to find out. Even what he was preparing to do tonight. "I was looking," Kaiba begins to question his purpose, but continues. "For you." Yami looks up at Kaiba arguably, then turns his head back to the land beyond.  
  
"Yami, I..." Yami stands up, facing Kaiba. He looks him in the eyes, searching them for the question Kaiba was asking him, but couldn't finish. He uncovers the question. "This is my answer." Yami walks closer to Kaiba, placing a featherweight kiss on the other duelist's soft, quivering lips. "How's that?" Yami asks, confidently, but shyly, too. Kaiba smiles, reaching out to him and gently pulling him into a relaxed hug. He lowers his head, breathing in the perfumes that coiled around Yami. He cups the other boy's chin, bringing their lips together once again. Yami breaths in sharply, shocked that he'd get this reaction out of the one person who didn't want to even know him.  
  
Or so he thought.  
  
He gives in, melting into the kiss, feeling Seto's tongue push it's way through his lips and touching his own. Seto Kaiba grasps the blonde hair above his hand. Yami feels Seto's free hand wrap around his waist. Letting his hands explore the sacred body before him, his hands travel freely over Seto's arms, grasping his elbows and pulling them closer yet.  
  
Seto pulls back from the kiss, gasping for air. Yami's hands leave their spot on Seto's elbows and begin tracing lines and circles on his back, leaning his head on Seto's chest. Seto lets go of Yami's hair and encircles his waist. Thinking back to the things Seto and he had went through, a questions enters Yami's mind. "Seto, are you just playing with me?" Seto looks at Yami, shock radiating through his nerves. He alters his expression from offended to caring, gentle, and warm. "Aishiteru, Yami. And no." He bends down and kisses Yami, sealing his words. "Aishiteru, Seto Kaiba." Yami whispers in Kaiba's ear, allowing his mouth to placing light kisses down his neck. Using his own weight, Yami pulls Seto down to the grass, laying under him. "A little to forward, Seto?" He asks placing his hands on Kaiba's hips. The full moon above the two provided just enough light for Yami to see Kaiba smile as he leans down to plant a light, but answering kiss beside his collar bone. Yami moves Kaiba's lips from his shoulder to his lips as he rids Kaiba of his silver jacket.  
  
Kaiba deepens the kiss, allowing himself to be taken control of. He moans, feeling Yami's cold hands slide up his ribs. Sitting up, Yami continues to strip Kaiba, exposing the pale skin to his eyes. A glittering passion flashes in Seto's eyes. Reaching out, and pulling the Puzzle from around Yami's neck, he begins to undress Yami, staring at the skin that is slowly revealed to him. "Beautiful." Seto whispers. "I knew you were amazing, but.." He continues to explore Yami's body. Grining, Yami begins to push Seto to the ground, but Seto stops him, saying, "Not yet. I'm not done." He forces Yami to the land below.  
  
"Yami!" Anzu's voice floods their ears, turning to see her just outside the brush, soon followed by Hlroto and Katsuya. Outrage and revolt flood their eyes as they try to make sense of the scene in front of them. Seto pushes himself off Yami, with alot of help from Hlroto and Katsuya, who abrutly shove him into the bushes.  
  
Yami picks himself up and walks off in the same direction his friends had shoved Seto. He finds Seto not far from the opening, dressing again. He looks up at Yami. "Go back to your friends." He says harshly. "You don't need me. Not when you have friends that rid you of a burden." Seto turns his back to Yami. Yami reaches out and grabs Seto, spinning him around to face him. "Seto, when I said I loved you, I wasn't just saying that. When I said it, I meant every word of it. I'm not walking away from you, and you sure as hell better not walk away from me." Yami tells Seto. "I had a choice, Seto. Stay with Anzu, Hlroto, and Katsuya, or follow you. I choose to follow you. Seto don't make me regret my desicion."  
  
Fushigi- My first Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic. I'm so proud of myself!!! Uh..I hate repeating myself, so I'll leave my usual blabbering for the next chapter. 


	2. Decisions

Pain.  
  
"You would follow me, instead of your friends." Seto made what could, or should have been, a question, a fact. This stunned him. He had thought Yami saw him only as a rival. Never a companion, no matter how many times Yami had tried to team up with him. Yami catches this.  
  
"Seto, when I said I would follow you, I meant it. And I didn't always see you as a rival. I saw you as a friend. A stubborn, thick skulled friend. A friend who never thought anyone could get through to him, in one way nor any other. That's how I saw you." Yami sighs when Kaiba gives him the look that says, "You liar. You never saw me that way." He takes a step forward, saying, "Seto Kaiba, when I told you aishiteru, I didn't say that for you to continue. I said that so you would know the truth." Yami places emphasis on the last two words.  
  
"Yami!" Both turn to face Anzu, pushing her way through the bushes. " You are a traitor! How could you?! How? Answer me Yami!" Yami holds his tongue. Anzu jabs a finger in Seto's direction. "And you, Seto Kaiba! You're nothing but a low life of a duelist. What gives you the right to play with Yami?"  
  
"I'm not playing with anyone." He slowly wraps his jacket around himself. Glancing at Yami, he begins to turn and walk off, but he stops short of disappearing in the shrubs. "Yami, this is where you decide. Stay here, be with your friends and be my rival. Or, go with me. Choose now."  
  
Jonouchi and Hlroto fall through the bushes behind Anzu. "Yo, Anzu! Where ya been?"  
  
"It's right or left. Fire or water." Anzu tells him. "And it's your move." Yami's gaze moves back and fourth, between his old friends, and Kaiba, and expression of complete confusion and fear.  
  
"I," He begins. "I'm sorry. I have to follow Kaiba. Goodbye." With that, Kaiba's deep set frown goes to a smug grin. Yami nods goodbye to his old friends, and goes after Kaiba.  
  
Anzu's knees begin to tremble, her hands jerk slightly. Without warning, she falls to the ground, weeping. "Yami, how? I thought you would always be there."  
  
* * *  
  
It had been a week since Yami's decision. All was, as he had planned? No, they weren't, but he couldn't ask for more than Kaiba was willing and ready to give. Yami had gave all he knew to give, all he could give. But, yet, there in his heart a shadow of a doubt grew. Was his decision the right one? Would he live to regret this? He had no doubt that his love for Kaiba was pure and genuine, but how did he know Seto Kaiba loved him back.  
  
Reluctantly, he decides to ask.  
  
"Seto." Kaiba turns to Yami, his face as expressionless as Yami had remembered it to be. "Did you want me to choose my friends, instead of you?"  
  
"What?" Kaiba's voice fills with dread. Yami can feel Kaiba's heartbeat radiate through his hand, and to his own.  
  
"No. I shouldn't have asked." Yami smiles. He begins to walk away, but Kaiba stops him. Spinning him around, he grabs Yami's waist and brings him closer, kissing him full on the lips.  
  
"Aishiteru, Yami. I.." Busying Seto's mouth, Yami's tongue explores, running from Kaiba's lips to his jawbone, tracing a line down his neck, pulling his shirt over his shoulders. While Yami is claiming what is willingly gave to him, Seto Kaiba is stripping his lover of the restricting clothes. Leaving his Puzzle beside him.  
* * *  
  
Anzu wipes her eyes. She missed Yugi. If Yami had left, and let Yugi stay, all would have been right. Or would it? Would Yugi have wanted to go with Kaiba, and left too? She had begun to wonder, but it wasn't her place to ask.  
  
But her heart wanted to hear him softly snoring beside her. She wanted him back.  
  
Fushigi- HI!! Okay, once again, another update. But then, I don't do this very often. Anyway, I decided to say that if you ppl don't start reviewing my other work, or I get bad reviews for most of them, then I'll take them off. Just a small warning before hand. 


	3. Betrayal and Forgiveness

Pain- Betrayal and forgiveness.  
  
Yugi looked over the mountrains and balleys before him. The reds, golds and oranges of the autumn tree's played wonderfully against the pink sky, signling dawn. He sighs deeply. Though he was happy, he missed his friends. Anzu's incouragement, Jonouchi's mindless chattering, and Honda, who always had something to say about it.  
  
The way Kaiba felt about him was showing through the wall. Neither had figured out how, but either way, Yami and Yugi was sure of all they had done wrong, they obiviously done something right. Or else Kaiba would still be looking for the next time he ran into Yugi, and prove he was the better duelist. But now, if they dueled, it was for fun; when it was ok, they would set a stake to make things more interesting.  
  
"Seto." Yugi whispers into the breeze. He had noticed, in the past few days, Kaiba had been more alert, more causios of where he and Yugi went. He would always go ahead, checking every hidden path.  
  
"Hey Yug! Long time no see!" Jonouchi's voice pleasently rings through Yugi's ears. He spins around, smiling. "Where ya been? We've missed you. We've also been getting our butts kicked out there, since you left." He holds up his Dueling Glove. Only two stars are filled.  
  
"Huh? There is another tournement?" There was never any mention of another tournement.  
  
"Oh, it's just a practice tournement. It's being held by Masaka- Ri."  
  
Yugi sighs. Kaiba would be here, looking for him, no doubt. "Jonouchi, I'm sorry, I don't think we should be seen talking to each other. Seto has gotten very protective here lately. I'm sorry." Yugi lowers his head, making his way past Jonouchi.  
  
"Yug, after this pases, you'll be our friend again?" He asks as he grabs Yugi's wrist.  
  
Hurt by his words, he yells, " Jonouchi I was always your friend! Seto Kaiba or not! And I always will be. I just need to be with him now." Yugi disapears into the forest. Katsuya Jonouchi turns to watch the sun over the mountains. He grins.  
  
"How was that, Seto?" He begins to change shape. From Jonouchi to a taller, more muscular man. His blonde hair changes to a brown, his warm eyes change to a cold green.  
  
"Perfect." Seto Kaiba jumps down from a nearby branch. "Just keep it up, next time, though go as Bakura. And make it more emotional." He walks through the thicket behind him, following Yugi. To comfort him, turn his heart to him instead of his friends.  
  
* * *  
  
Bakura looks around. He had seen nothing but forest trees for the past three days. Tracking someone like Seto Kaiba could be a very tough job. Having seen the little scean between Jonouchi-or rather the imposter- Kaiba and Yugi had thoroughly disterbed him. Yugi and Kaiba was bad enough, but the fact that Kaiba would do something like that to Yugi was worse. Didn't he know how sensitive Yugi was when it came to his friends?  
  
Or was that what he was counting on? Was Kaiba somehow useing Yugi's emotions against him? But what about Yami? Obviously he was stronger, but why did Seto go after Yami instead of Yugi? Was he somehow useing Yugi's emotional sensitivity against Yami?  
  
Bakura holds his head in his hand as all these questions invade his mind. "What is he up to?" He wonders out loud. He knew about Kaiba wanting his henchman taking his form, but why? He had to find out, and with an added bonus, he could help save Yami and Yugi a long bit of heartache. "All this is giving me a headache." He sighs and continues to find Seto and Yugi.  
  
* * *  
  
"Kaiba stop it!" Yami yells as Kaiba raises his hand above his head, and comes down hard, slapping Yami. Yami holds the side of his face as a scowl comes into form on his usually vacant face.  
  
"Yami. I thought..." Having done what he thought was enough damage to Yami, he turns and walks to the tent they had set up together. Yami rolles his eyes as he follows Seto to the tent.  
  
"Seto!" He stops short of the tent, seeing Seto's shadow, trembling. He could just blame it on the lanteren, but a flame could never make the sound he heard coming from the inside. He walks in, hoping to comfort him. "Kaiba?" He sits beside him, wrapping his arms around the trembling body.  
  
"Yugi, I'm-" Yami strokes Kaiba's hair as he recovers over the unfamillar act of weeping.  
  
"Shh... It's ok, Seto." Seto looks up at Yami, confused. Yami's eyes fill with love and compassion as he leans down and places a small kiss on his forehead.  
  
"You," Seto's voice begins to quiver. "Forgive me for hitting you like I did?" Yami nods, smilling faithfully. Kaiba's eyes grow impossibly wide. "Why" He has to mouth the words; his voice fails him.  
  
"Because, Seto Kaiba, I love you." Yami, still smilling, pushes Kaiba's head against his chest, rocking back and forth untill both are asleep.  
  
Fushigi-Hmmm...Well, I dunno what to say now. Uhhh...I've got it!! Someone give me an idea for a Hikari!!! Yeah, that should make things better. 


	4. Seto's Ruined Betrayal

Pain  
  
Seto's Ruined Betrayal.  
  
Yami sits on a log, staring into the fire at his feet. It was warm, almost hot with the fire, though it is night. Lightning bugs dance near the burning essence, and around the young blonde. Crickets churp, katydids sing, and the last few woodlen creatures scurry back to their homes to settle in bed.  
  
Above it all, the full moon shines brightly, casting a hauntingly beautiful glow on everything. It is reflected off of Yami's red eyes as he changes his view, lost in thought.  
  
Seto is up to something. Yami knew it. What was it? He didn't know. Was it because of him? He didn't know that either. But that didn't worry him. What worried him was that the more time Seto spent away from him, the less he knew about this, whatever this act of his is. The less he knew about how long this would take to end. That was what worried him.  
  
Not that he thought that Seto would hurt him enough to make him leave Seto, but he would hurt him. He would hurt him enough to make him think about it. And that was the bad thing. That he would hurt him. Even though it wouldn't be enough to make him leave, he'd still be hurt. Then Yami would remember it. And if he remembered it, then, obviously, things would remind him of it. Which would cause a ditch between them. And again that hurt.  
  
Yami blinks a few times, just now realizing the weight on his shoulder. He hesitently, slowly, turns around. He is greeted by Bakura, a warm smile in play on his face. "Hello Yami." Yami smiles back as Bakura sits beside him. "Hello. How long had you been standing there?" He asks the other boy.  
  
"Oh, not long. So, how has everything been. And where is Jonouchi, Anzu, and Honda? I usually run into them before I find you." Bakura says, noticing the unusual. Yami quietly swears under his breath. "They won't be here. I'm not sure where they are. I haven't seen them since..." He stops, thinking of the last time he saw them. How long had it been? He knew it had been quiet a while since then, whenever then was. He guessed it had been maybe a month, at the most, since he say Jonouchi, then it had been about a week longer. Though it didn't seem like a long time, Yugi hadn't ever been that long without seeing them, talking to them, etc, etc. And that was playing a part on Yami's emotional state right now. Not a very pretty sight.  
  
Though that isn't always why Yami would sit and stare at nothing for the longest times, it was some of it, and Yugi knew this. And he tried his best to keep his emotions inside, he soon found that since him and Yami are connected, Yami felt everything he felt, and he felt everything Yami felt. Which can be good, and could be bad. It just depended on how you look at it, and the situation at the time.  
  
"Yami?" Bakura's voice breaks the spell Yami had placed over himself. "Are you ok?" Yami nods soberly. He had to quit doing that. He roughly shakes his head, trying to rid himself of the side effects that had the full intention of coming soon and strongly. He smiles at Bakura. "The fire's getting low." He points out to his friend. "I think I'll go get some more wood." Yami stands up. The perfect excuse to leave and walk around a little while to get over all of this.  
  
He soon came back with an armfull of fire wood. Quietly he sits down and begins to place them one by one in the dimeninshing fire. Bakura had left, or so it seemed. He would probably be back before long. Yami nonchalantly shrugs this off as an everyday thing. Until he comes back, just like Yami, with an armfull of wood. He looks at Yami, then at the stack of wood beside him. Bakura suddenly turns red as he sits his stack with Yami's.  
  
"Sorry. I went looking for you, then got off track and started looking for wood." Bakura explains queitly. "Well, what's done is done." Yami says, wondering if anything is wrong with Bakura. He was prone to appologize for little, stupid things, but he had never been embarrased by something as meager as this. "Bakura, is something wrong?" Yami asks, giving in to his curiosity. His friend looks up at him in confustion. "No, why?" "It's just that you usually don't get embarrassed by something like that. I just thought maybe something was wrong." They both laugh at this. "Maybe it was just me." Yami unexpectedly yawns.  
  
"I think I'll go to bed. Are you gonna stay any longer?" Bakura nods. "Yes, if that's OK with you" The blonde nods. "Thank you, Yami."  
  
Yami wakes up not long after dawn. Bakura, he found, had fell asleep beside the fire, or now what was left of the fire. He decided not to wake him up, and to fix him and Bakura breakfast. What he could cook was limited. What there was to cook, was almost as limited. He ransacks what Seto had left the other day, looking for anything eatable, and cookable. Which, as said before, was severely finite. Finally he finds something suitable. Apples, grapes, and pears. Then....onions, which Seto liked to eat alone (blech!!)and onions only. Yami settled on a fancy fruit breakfast.  
  
It didn't take long, and it looked pretty good to Yami. He finishes just as the other boy stretches and yawns. He looks up at Yami sleepily, scratches his head, and smiles. He still looks half asleep. Yami thinks. Bakura notices the fruit beside the blonde boy, and sits up. "Good morning, Bakura" Yami says. "I couldn't find anything other then fruit that I knew I could cook, and the only other food here is onions. Would you have rather have had the onion?" Bakura looks up at Yami. "Uh.. No, this is fine. I just wasn't expecting this." "Why?" Yami looks at him, wanting an answer. He figured it'd surprise him, but the look on Bakura's face screamed of pure shock. "Well?" "Uh, hmmm....Ano... I'm just not used to it. That's all. Let's eat." Yami nods and hands the fruit to Bakura.  
  
The sun reflected off Yami's hair, picking out the natural highlights, setting off his eyes. Bakura notices this and unsubconsciously begins to watch him, still waiting for the fruit. "Bakura?" Yami asks him, breaking the charm of this scene. "Oh, I'm sorry, Yami." He takes the plate.  
  
Apples. Lots of them. "Hmmm...Forbbiden fruit." Whispers Bakura. The apples reminded him of the First Sin. He had been alive for countless years. He wasn't even sure he remembered his age. Though he was used to taking different names and different bodies, and this one is just temperary. Soon, he'd have to move, then change everything he knew about himself. Then he'd get used to it all, and have to change again. It was a boring life if you really think about it.  
  
"Yes, but in a way, so are the pears, and every other fruit. Because though it does tell what kind was eaten, it doesn't say what was on the Tree. So all is the Forbbiden Fruit." Yami answers, though he knows Bakura didn't expect him too.  
  
Bakura shivers Then abrutly gets up. "I'll be right back." He walks through the bushes, almost at a run. This wasn't going good. This was the person he was supposed to help Seto deceive, yet it seemed like he was...Falling in love? No, that couldn't be it. He didn't fall in love. He could only feel hate, and wrath towards others. But then, what was this new feeling? He knew what hate and wrath felt like, but he couldn't place this one. He lets go of himself, letting the first identity he ever had come forth. His pale gray hair is replaced with a deep brown. His eyes turn to that same ominous emerald as before.  
  
The bushes behind him begin to quiver. He quickly spins around, facing the thing, or person comming apon him. "Kaleb," He immediatly recognizes the voice as Seto Kaiba. Seto sneezes, causing Kaleb to laugh. Seto looks at him. Did he just laugh? That's unusual.  
  
"Kaleb, what happened?" He asks, wanting to know what had caused him to laugh at such a simple thing.  
  
Kaleb knew he couldn't tell Seto of his unknown feelings, less he get angry, then violent. That was always scary. So he decides to lie. A small, simple white lie. Couldn't hurt could it?  
  
"A-Ano...You see. We were talking. I was trying to pry out some information about what Yami thought about you, and it worked. It did. Then he said something about you that seriously insulted you and Mokuba. I went into an..." He strives to find the word. While thinking up more of the lie. "Insanic rage. I chased him to the cliff. And..then..." He doesn't finish. Seto understands, though.  
  
"He fell off the cliff, didn't he?" Seto rubs his forehead. "Did you even try to stop yourself, Kaleb?"  
  
"Yes, Seto, I did." He sighs. "I''m so sorry, Seto. I didn't mean to. I swear I didn't." Hopefully Seto would believe him, not want to see the cliff, and let him leave. His job, though not compleated in the way he wanted it to be, was compleated. Or so he thought. But then if a lie is not found out, then it becomes a truth. God willing, it would become a truth. He would end up being the one missing if it was found out he lied to Seto. And Seto would probably be the one to laugh while killing him in the process.  
  
He just hoped that what he said didn't have to be proven.  
  
Fushigi- HEY!! I am so very sorry it took so long for me to post this, but, you see, I have been grounded for the longest time, and the only way I got the last chapter up was through my High School computer/internet. But my dad says that he'll get me the internert soon. I just got my very early b-day preasent. A laptop!! Sony Vaio. I love it!!! It's two months early, so I shouldn't have gotten it till July 24. But anyway!  
  
Well, I hope you don't mind the way I done this story. I haven't gotten any reviews for this story for a while, so I may end up taking this off. ff.n, but anyway. Well, Ja Ne!!!!!!! 


	5. Truth at a cost

Pain  
  
The Truth.  
  
Seto rubs the area just above his eyebrow. This was bad. He didnt' expect this. He didnt' have a plan to counter this. Maybe this would solve itself. But that seldom happened with him. Kaleb takes a step toward Seto. "Seto, I'm sorry. I'll figure something out to solve this for you. It is my fault, so I'll figure something out. Trust me Seto. I will." Yes! Maybe he'll believe him and allow him to do this and then he could send Yami somewhere else, never to be found again by Seto Kaiba.  
  
But Lady Luck never did send a smile his way.  
  
"No, I'll do it. You need to just stay out of this. Your job is over. I'll pay you for what you have done." Seto turns to leave, going the same way he came. "And I better not find out that you have lied to me, Kaleb."  
  
Kaleb bows to Kaiba, muttering something unaudable to Kaiba. "What was that, Kaleb?"  
  
"I said I'm sorry, for messing this up." Kaleb lied. He had to think of something fast. Maybe if he shifted back to Bakura, he could warn Yami and tell him to leave and go back to his friends, but, then, would he take the heat for him, if they got caught? Would either take it, or bail out on each other? He dreaded the thought of what he'd put him through. He mentally shivers. Kaleb, hoping not to be noticed, slips out through the bushes behind him. He alters his corse of direction, changing into Bakura again, and goes to Yami.  
  
He finds him, waiting for him to return. Quickly, he grabs Yami's hand and runs the fastest he can without causing Yami to fall while doing so.  
  
"Bakura, what is going on? Why are we running?" Yami asks, not out of breath yet, yet they had been running for a few minuets now(Athletic, huh?). Bakura sighs, looking behing him for a second. He decides to take him back to his friends personally a long time ago, but he didn't think it would be this soon. But things don't always go your way, so he had to ephisise. "Uhh... Well, I'll tell you as soon as we find Anzu and the rest of them." Kaleb explains. He had also decided to tell Anzu, Jonouchi, and Hlroto. (When did he have the time to think all of this up? As soon as he started running.)  
  
* * *  
  
Seto searches for the missing Kaleb, looking through every bush, every tree, and every cliff. But yet, he hadn't seen him since he was told that he had killed Yami. He thought of what he could tell his..Yami's friends when he didn't come back without him. He could tell them the truth, but that would just farther complecate things. Things are complicated enough as they were. So Seto decides to tell them that Yami and Yugi decided to have nothing to do with them and wished for them to never contact him, unless he contacted them first. That would work. Maybe.  
  
He grumbles as thorns tear at his silver jacket, scratching his skin slightly, barely making a mark.  
  
* * *  
  
Anzu pushed as stick through the fire, shifting the wood inside the glowing flames. She still despritely missed Yugi. And for the first couple of days and nights she had imagined that she heard him, just outside her tent. But no matter how fast she got there, he wasn't. She barely sleeped anymore, barely ate, and had now become the negitive, anti-social one of the group. She hated herself, but couldn't bring herself to do anymore then what she was. Jonouchi and Hlroto had tried to cheer her up, but soon enough had also given up. This was all happening because of that bastard Set...  
  
Her thoughts are interupted by a *very* familar blonde being shoved through the bushes, landing on his face, muttering a small "Itai." before picking himself up. At first, Anzu blaimes it on her mind and heart playing tricks on her again, but she quickly discards that idea when Bakura also cames through the bushes, helping the blonde up.  
  
"Anzu!!" Yugi says, excited to see her again. "Y-Yugi? Is that really you?" Anzu stutters. Yugi gives a small nod, just in time to see Anzu jump up and pounce on him. "Oh Yugi!! I never thought I would see you again!! Why are you here anyway?" "I-" "Oh, it doesn't matter, what matters is that you're here and Seto Kaiba isn't and.." She looks up at Bakura. "What are you doing here?" Yugi dusts himself off as Anzu stands up. "I brought him back." Bakura explains. Anzu then wraps him in a warm embrace, though an almost violent one, saying "Arigatou, arigatou, arigatou, arigatou!!!!" Jonouchi and Hlroto open the tent they share, jaws hitting the ground. "Yug!!" "Yugi!"  
  
"Look, I'd like to stick around and witness this happy little reunion that I've created, but I really need to expain some things and I don't have that much time to do so." Quickly, he sheads his cover, returning to his original self. "Now, first,-" Jonouchi interupts him. "What the?! What happened to Bakura?" "Bakura's fine." Bakura, the *real* Bakura steps through the bushes. "In fact, I'm right here." Kaleb turns to him, then back to Yugi and his friends. "As I was saying. You and Yugi need to leave this island as quickly as possible. If Seto finds that Yugi is still alive, he will not only be totally pissed, but he will hunt all of you down untill he finds me, then he'll kill me. Next, is that, Seto has been cheating on Yami and Yugi the intire time with me, but only because that was the only way to pay for my services. Anyway, Bakura knows about all of this, I planned on using his form to get Yugi out of this, and then I ended up lieing to Kaiba about a death of Yugi. He is supposidly under the waves of a cliff by now. Now, get out of here. If you are in trouble, I'll contact you and warn you, but do not try to-"  
  
"Kaleb!!" An angered voice rings violently through Kaleb's ears as he silently prays to the Goddess that it isn't the only person it could be. He quickly turns around, just in time to see Yami take off his puzzle and give it to Anzu who naturally would keep it behind her.  
  
"Yes...Seto?" Kaleb whispers, bowing to Kaiba. "You lied to me!! You said that he was dead." Seto says, pointing at Yugi. Kaleb quickly thinks, putting his skills of lieing to the test. "But, Seto-Sama. I didn't. I said I killed Yami, not Yugi. I took the puzzle and threw it away. Not the body. You see, you missunderstood. I should have been clearer, Seto-Sama."  
  
"Yes you should have. You nearly lost you head, Kaleb. Come on. I found a new use for you." Seto Kaiba motions for Kaleb to follow him. Kaleb nods his goodbyes to Yugi and his friends, worry showing clearly though his eyes.  
  
Fushigi- Well.. Ha! Poor Kaleb! But, then, this was partly his fault! 


	6. True Love?

Pain.  
  
Loving Seto Kaiba wasn't hard, as when it usually was in other relationships. All Yami or Yugi had to do was listen, talk, and sometimes go along with him. That was all. And Yami's heart gave that, plus more. He gave him all he could. Seto tried likeYami did, and it was seen, but sometimes he lost his temper, and he would hit Yami and Yami would always forgive him. For only one reason: He knew he didn't mean it. He just couldn't control it. And Yami understood this.  
  
The suns last rays fled as darkness took over. Seto and Yami stand over a vast meadow, simply holding each other and talking. A rather joyful conversation.  
  
"You still have a teddy bear? I wouldn't have even let that enter my mind about you, Seto. I guess I still have alot to learn about you, eh?" Yami says, his voice hinting of compleat shock. Kaiba nods, shyly saying, "Don't you still have one?" Yami grins. "OK. Yes, but, actually, I'd almost forgotten about it. I think I called it," He pauses, thinking over it. "Skittles. I think." Kaiba raises his head in laughter. "Skittles?!" "Yes! He had an 'S' on his stomache, and he's the color of the purple skittle."  
  
"Mokuba has a bear that our mother gave him as a child." Kaiba strengthens his grip on Yami's chest, resting his chin on his head.  
  
"Did she get you one?" Yami asks, looking up at his lover. Kaiba slowly gazes down to meet Yami's eyes.  
  
"No. Our father was supposed to get me one. For my third birthday, but I never got one. Our father always liked to play favorites. And of course the younger one is the one he picks. It didn't bother me that much." Seto smiles sadly, breaking the stair. "He always said I wasn't good enough. Said I would never make anything of myself. My mother always critizied him about telling me that, but he'd just tell her to shut up." Yami knew, even though Kaiba tried to hide it, that one thing really did hurt him.  
  
"Seto." Yami purrs, nuzzling the bottom of Seto's chin with his nose. Kaiba leans his head down, capturning Yami's mouth in a passionate kiss. A small moan escapes Kaiba's throat. "Stay with me for eternity. Forever and always." Yami says quietly.  
  
"Yami, eternity may not be enough with you." Kaiba reaches in the pocket of his silver jacket, pulling out a small box, then wrapping his arms around Yami again. Kaiba nuzzles Yami's neck, smiling nervously.  
  
Silence. The occasional ridged breath, or chearping of birds. Then Kaiba speaks up. "Eternity, huh?" He grins as Yami nods. "What would you say to a lifetime and afterlife?" He opens the small box, revealing to the other boy a small ring. Yami's face fills with confusion then joy. " Well?"  
  
"Y-Y-Yes!! Of course, Seto!!" Yami spins on his heel, immediantly covering Seto's mouth with his own. "I love you, Seto." An evil grin plays across his face. "So, who's wearing the dress?"  
  
"You are!!"  
  
"No I'm not. You are."  
  
"You!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!  
  
"No! You are!!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!" With that, Yami jumps on top of Kaiba, determined to find his tickleish spots. Soon finding them, the young blonde takes full advantage of his findings; the forest filling with loving, happy, long laughter.  
  
Fushigi- I see I didn't add in notes for this one. I must have been lazy that day. It doesn't matter.  
  
Oh, and I'm sorry this chappie is so short, but, well.... Yeah!  
  
Now, for the ones who are confused, here's how this will work. The first ones are going lead to the betrayal, and the last ones will lead to the 'wedding'. But, one, two and, three are for both. 


	7. The Dress! dum dum duh!

Pain  
  
The Dress!! (dum dum duh!!!)  
  
Yami spins around, looking at himself in the full length mirror . His entirely blonde hair reaching his mid-back, falling into his eyes. He's modeling off a dress, for the wedding with him and Seto, no doubt. Seto had won, Yami had to wear the dress. Thankfully, Seto knew his tastes. Yami laughs at the memory when Seto had gotten the dress for him.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Hey, Seto!! Why do I have to wear the dress. You would look better. Besides, you practically wear a dress with that long jacket of yours!" Yami says, eyeing the dress Seto had gotten without Yami knowing. The dress did look like something he'd wear, he admitted to himself. It was long. Very long. Sequens and beads were sown into it very neatly, beautifully. They formed the picture, or as close to a picture as you could get, of a pheonix, flying around what seemed to be cherry blossoms. The trumpet sleeves came to his fingertips, then laced to about three inches past. "I guess I'll wear it. Besides, it'd be too short for you." 'So, this is actually happening. I never thought this would happen.'  
  
Seto stands there looking Yami over. He begins to circle him, then stops in front of him, saying, "We will need to do something else with your hair." Yami looks up at him, surprise radiating from him. "Hmm.. Obviously you dye it, and use a huge amount to gel to keep it up during every duel, so it shouldn't be that hard to style." He grabs Yami, pulling him to the bathroom.  
  
Yami absently plays with a stray piece of his soon-to-be 'styled' hair, trying to imagine what Seto had in mind. (Picture Yami with Seto's hair. AHH!) Suddenly, Seto picks him up, and strips him down in the bath tub as cold water sprays down on him. Yami shivers, and his teeth momentarily chatters. "Yami, is the dye permenent?" Yami shakes his head the best he can. "Good, we can wash it out then. Come to think of it, I've never seen you with no black/red in your hair." He begins to vigorusly rub Yami's head, trying to get the dye out of his hair. Yami sees the black and red dye flow out of his hair, revealing pure blonde. He scratches his head. It seemed strange to have no gel in his hair. Strange enough not to have it sticking straight up! After a few minuets of indulgence, Yami finally is able to get out, allowing Seto to brush his hair. Seto bends down, wrapping his arms around the wet Yami, whispering softly in the other boys ear, "I love you Yami.", then goes back to brushing the blonde mass.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Seto watches Yami. He could barely wait for the wedding, which was next week. So much to do, so many people that would, and wouldn't come. Seto was almost positive Jonouchi, Honda, and Anzu wouldn't come. Mokuba was the ring bearer. (How cute!) Seto wasn't sure if Yami's/Yugi's Jiikan even knew, so he ruled him out. There was a few others he knew would come, out of will. He shrugs. If they want to come, they'll come. We'll be married no matter if the priest, and Mokuba are the only ones that are there. But really, the thought almost saddened him. No one coming to the wedding. How sad that would be. He pushes aside the feeling. Not enough time to be sad. He was marrying the person he knew loved him. The one who would always be there.  
  
Yami notices Seto leaving, from watching him, he thinks. Well, Seto had a lot of things to do befor the wedding. Yami chuckles in anticipation. How long he had waited for this. Of course, he never imagined he'd be marrying Seto Kaiba, of all people, but, he was no longer waiting for that special someone. He had found that someone. Whom he could love with no regrets, with all his heart. Whom he knew loved him back, with equal, maybe more, love. He smiles, barely reaching his ears, as he spins, throwing his hands in the air. Next Thursday would be most wonderful, out of wonderful, day.  
  
Fushigi- Ok, so I promised this would be a long chappie, and it isn't. I didn't think I would have this chapter, so you'll have to wait till I come up with the wedding, after the next chapter, which was the one that inspiered this story, that went in a totally different direction then I expected. So I came up with a new name, and I like it!!  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me!! There, happy! Disclaimer is done! 


	8. The WeddingCancled?

Betrayal Chapter 7  
  
The Wedding...Cancled?  
  
Everything was ready. The weather is perfect, Yami looked beautiful in the dress Seto had gotten him. Seto had everything in order. Except who was comming. How would he know who to send a invitation to? He knew about Mokuba, and the guards. But what about some of Yugi's family? Would they come? He decided it wouldn't kill anyone to just send them the invitatons just to let them know about the wedding incase they wanted to come. Which, though he didn't act like it, he wanted them to come. And he also wanted his family to come, and that was Mokuba, and that was enough for him, but he worried about Yugi.  
  
Yugi is so sensitive. Some of the smallest things would nearly kill him, but then there was the fact that Yugi could also get through many things and come out stronger then ever. That was what Seto loved about Yugi, or should he say Yami? Either way, he loved them both. Equally. Yugi so sweet and caring about the simpilist things. Then there was Yami. Stronger then most, but also alot like Yugi, though they are two seprate people. Both liked to surprise him.  
  
He loved to learn all there was to know about both of them, but then it also seemed to be impossible to learn all there is to know about one person, much less two. But he decided to try anyway. If he had to he would spend all the lifetimes he could stand just to learn all he could. It intrigued him. How much one would learn in just one, but think if you tried to learn for many, many lifetimes.  
  
"Seto?" Yami whispers behind him. He just realized how long he had been standing there, doing nothing. Just staring. He turns around. "Hello, Yami." Yami wraps his arms around Seto, embracing him tightly. "What wrong Seto?" His voice is just barely above a whisper. "Nothing, Yami." Seto answers, comtenplating the act of asking Yami who he wanted to come. He nods, agreeing with himself when his brain says he should. "Yami, who do you want to come to the wedding?" Seto asked cautiously. Yami looks up at his ii-hito, quietly questioning him. "It doesn't matter, Seto. As long as you are there. I don't care, whoever wants to come can come. Whoever doesn't, doesn't have to." Seto smiled at the smaller boys answer. This isn't what he expected from him. But as he thought earlier, both like to surprise him. "Yami."  
  
"Mr. Kaiba!! It's Mokuba! Please hurry." One of the guards yells from the doorway. Seto looks up at the mention of Mokuba's name in the same part with hurry. He lets go of Yami, running through the door and up to Mokuba's room only to find it...Empty? Seto panikly searches his little brother's room. All through the closet, through the hidden passage ways Mokuba didn't think Seto knew about, and under his bed before he notices the note on the bed.  
  
"Seto, Please, don't worry, I should be back by the end of the day. I'll have George and Bill with me, so I'll be very protected. Mokuba." Seto reads the note again and again, running the words over his tounge until he looks at the guard that had told him about this. He runs over to him and hits him, bloodying his nose. "Why did you let them leave without me knowing until now!!?" "Mr. Kaiba-" "Well? Did you even attempt to stop them?!" Yami comes though the door, placing a hand on Seto's shoulder, visibly calming him. "Look, your brother said that he had George and Bill with him and he'd be back by the end of the day. Besides, you know Mokuba wouldn't go anywhere without you unless he had a very good reason. Trust him. If he isn't back by sundown, then I'll help you look for him, okay? Just calm down, and relax. Everything will be fine." Yami tries his best to calm his koibito down, and it works, not to the max, but it calms him down considerably. Seto looks back and forth between the guard, the note and Yami before letting out a deep sigh and holding his head in his hands. Yami guessed this had really freaked him out and gave a headache. He pulls him down the steps and too the living room. Seto sits down, laying his head in Yami's waiting lap, and sighs relaxedly as Yami massages his temples trying to help the headache.  
  
"Yami, is there anything else you want for the wedding?" He asks, wanting to keep his mind off the subject of Mokuba. Yami leans down, laying his forehead on Seto's, letting his hair fall wherever it wanted to. "Yes, Seto Kaiba. It is. If it wasn't then I would tell you, but everything is perfect." Yami smiles the same smile that always confinces Seto. The brunette sighs again, knowing Yami knew what that smile done to him. But now, that didn't matter. He was finally happy. Truely happy.  
  
* * *  
  
Mokuba searched threw every window he could find, wanting to find the perfect gift for nii-chan and Yami. But he had found nothing that he though they both would like. He had found them seperate gifts, and he was beginning to think he'd have to give them seperate ones. But Mokuba didn't want to give up just yet, so he keeps looking. He knew if he didn't come back by sundown, Seto would have the FBI out looking for him, with the help of his own personell, and him and Yami included. So, as he looks at his watch, he calculates the time he had left. Three hours. Which, when trying to find a preasent, that isn't very long. Finally, after a few moments of letting his feet rest, he gets up and goes back to looking.  
  
* * *  
  
Seto nervously looks at the clock. It was close to half and hour till sundown, and Mokuba had yet to return. Even Yami looked mildly troubled over his brother's absence. Seto watches the window that hangs over the stretched drive way, hoping for any sign of Mokuba. Finally, in fifteen minutes, Seto decides to look for him, Yami right beside him.  
  
'Seto.' Yami thinks. He knew how worried he must be; this was his little brother after all. One of the only people he had loved in his life. For him to be missing, was like hell freezing over for Seto. Or, actually, worse then that. But, either way, Yami knew his ii-hito wasn't about to stop looking for him. One of the only ways was for him to pass out and Yami have to carry him home. Not pretty.  
  
And eventually, Seto does pass out. Lack of sleep does great, and terrible things to the body when mixed with worry, the desire to kill, and dread.  
  
It was morning by the time he woke up, gasping for breath, in a cold sweat. Yami knew he was dreaming about Mokuba, and he had been up all night trying to soothe Kaiba, and relax Kaiba, but nothing seemed to work.  
  
Then, and Yami somehow knew this would somehow happen, mainly because of all the maids, and guards whispering behind him, Seto asked if they could talk, and that set it in stone. But it hurts worse to hear it.  
  
"Yami, I'm cancleing the wedding. Atleast until we find Mokuba."  
  
Fushigi- Now, that's weird. I thought I was gonna put the wedding itself in this chapter. Hmmm...Well, any- *Dodges sharp objects thrown at her* Gomen, gomen gomen!!!! But this is gonna be made up for. Promise!!!! In the sequel!! 


	9. The Greatest Sacrifice

Fushigi- I noticed something. If I write my chapters in my notebook instead of on the comp, then they tend to be a bit longer. Maybe I should start a habit. Anyways, here's chapter nine, the beginning of the homestretch of this story. Yey!! One of first completed fics!! Hope you like it. Oh, yeah, I forgot something. I added in a little twist, and for a many few of you, please leave your weapons at home when you attack me. ^- ^  
  
Betrayal Chapter 9: The Greatest Sacrifice.  
  
What? T-th...Nani? Yami's mind stutters over that sentence. "Uh.." He tries to forma noun, a verb, anything, but...Nothing comes. How could this happen? It...Wasn't even a week till the wedding and Seto was canceling in ? The blonde shakes his head. He could have heard wrong. But that isn't likely. "But...Seto.." His mind goes blank.  
  
"Yami, I can't worry about Mokuba while I'm marrying you." Seto explains. He knew Yami wasn't going to take this laying down, and he had prepared. But..He didn't prepare for one small detailed.  
  
As he watches Yami, tears come to the crimson eyes, spilling over. They don't last for very long though. Yami quickly blinks them away, wiping their trail off his cheeks. But they had done their job. Sending Seto Kaiba on a long, merciless guilt trip. This was something Yami and Yugi had obviously learned from Mokuba. Yami smiles, his nose still red. "I'll wait." "Thank you , Yami." Seto whispers. He embraces his blonde yami tightly, wishing with all his heart that he didnt' have to cancel the wedding, but...It was either that or risk never seeing his little brother again..  
  
"Now," Yami whispers, barely loud enough for Seto to hear him. "We need to find him. The sooner we find him, the sooner we can stop worrying over if he's okay or not." Seto nods. He heard the silent, uncalled plea. "The sooner we find him, the sooner we can finally-" The door slams open and a loud thud causes Seto Kaiba to lose his train of thought. "Sir!!" Kaiba rushes to the guards side. First glance, he didn't recognize him. Soon afterward, though, he knows him a George. One of Mokuba's guards.  
  
"Marsh! Where is Mokuba?" Kaiba asks, helping him sit up as Yami gets the exhausted man a cold rag. "Sorry, I couldn't bring Mokuba." He whispers, sadness edging his voice. Seto lets this sink in. "Where was he last?" "Moon Swamps." Seto inhales sharply. 'Moon Swamps?' Yugi thinks this over. He had many ties in that area, but they weren't the most trustworthy people.  
  
FYI. Moon Swamps isn't the most pleasant of places. Most of the people there are homeless, drug attics, and thieves. Some, or rather, a very select few were other. Now, the name Moon Swamps came from two facts. No matter where you are, unless it's cloudy, the moon constantly shines down on it. And then, it's also because it is considered a swamp. Just simply because of the trash, and other gooey stuff on the streets.  
  
'As for why Mokuba would be kept there?' Yugi asks, to no one impeticular, but getting a response from Yami. 'We need to find Viance. Fast.' Yugi nods, taking his other's advice. Quietly, Yugi gets up and goes out, finding his way through the streets.  
  
It doesn't take long before Yugi finds himself at what people call the Death Trap, or Homestretch, looking inside, many people watching him with lust filled and greedy eyes. He gulps, letting Yami take over. As he walks through Death Trap, someone takes him by the shoulders, their mouth threateningly close to his ear. "You wanna come home with mama, little boy?" She asks, letting her hands and nails explore his chest, trying to encourage him. He shakes here off, tuning to face her. "Y-Yami?!" He smiles, void of all kindness. "Lady Pathome, I see you're still here." She nods, shrinking away from his gaze. Satisfied, Yami continues through Death Trap, into Moon Swamps.  
  
-- ~  
--  
  
Seto goes through the house, looking through every door, and every room. Since March had said that Mokuba was last in Moon Swamps, he hadn't seen Yugi. He simply disappeared. But where would he have went?  
  
Finally after looking thought every floor, every door, and even the secret passages, he gives up. Yugi simply wasn't here. He could be somewhere on the property, but it had been an hour ago that he had noticed Yugi's absence, and who knew how long he'd been gone then. He was beginning to get another headache.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba." Seto looks up at the figure. She's holding a phone as she smiles. He takes it. "Yes?" "Seto!" Yami's voice comes through. Seto hears Yami panting.  
  
"What's wrong? Where are you?!"  
  
"Just outside of Homestretch."  
  
"What?! Why? Did you take anyone with you?" Seto demands.  
  
"I'll have to explain later. I don't have time now. And I don have someone with me. In fact, I have..." Yami counts. "Five. Look, I just wanted to call, but I have to go. Bye Seto." Seto just sits there, holding the phone to his ear, disbelieve ringing though his eyes. The last sentence. Something wasn't right about it. The way he said it.  
  
-- ~  
--  
  
Yami lets his hand and phone fall to his side. He hadn't hung up when he said bye. He stood there instead, listening to Seto breath. Nothing else. No noise, or sound made the sign of life clear on the other side.  
  
He goes back through Death Trap, everyone parting for him. Smoothly, he goes through the labyrinth of alley's commonly traveled till he reaches a wall, three boxes on the ground. He kicks them over, revealing a loose stone. Calmly, Yami reaches down and picks it up, revealing a handle underneath. He grasps it firmly, pulling on it. A hidden door is pulled up, baring a narrow winding staircase. He takes one step, then jumps back as the stairs flatten. "Viance!!" Yami yells, knowing no one but Viance can hear him.  
  
"What? Don't you know that I'm in the middle of doing something?" An echoed voice says from the darkness. "Viance, it's me, Yami! I have a question, possibly even a job for you." He looks at the flat stairs and watch them straighten out. Yami knowingly walks down the stairs.  
  
-- ~  
--  
  
Seto Kaiba slams his fist against the wall. Yami and Mokuba bother were now in the Moon Swamps. He had always thought that Yami was smarter then that. But, apparently, he was wrong. He knew where he was, he could fight off a few of them easily, but still! This was the Moon Swamps. No one ever went there willingly, unless you needed something ultra rare, stolen for less, killed or you wanted to die. Some went on a whim, would risk going for information. And dispite what others think, the information you can get is as good as you can get from the Private Investigators, and cheeper.  
  
But Yami said he had around five people there with him. That added to Yami's own power sjpi;d be enough. Right? 'But what if something happens to the five that's with him? How many can he keep at bay by himself?' All of this was too much to think about. Yami and his little brother were at Moon Swamps and Seto had two choice. Go insane with worry, or go help. Obvious choice. Seto grabs two small hand scythes. Dispite what others thought, Duel Monsters wasn't his only talent. He happened to be *very* skilled with these. He smiles, running his fingers over the blade, watching the cuts fill quickly with blood. "Perfect."  
  
-- ~  
--  
  
"Yami, Yami, Yami." Viance repeats, picking up a few coins and dropping them back into his hand. Darkness surrounds both figures, and the feeling of recognition flows between them, ebony ether causing an air of comfort. Though the young Pharoh cannot see him, he knows him. Dark red, long hair flows beside his ears. Viance watches Yami with perfect menicing green eyes, his hair falling carelessly over one eye. He is partly blind, from spending most of his twenty three years underground.  
  
"Yes, Viance." Yami walks over to him, hearing Viance push a chair to him. He takes it, holding it above his head, gracefully and effortlessly dodging the things that litter the floor. He sits it down backward, and begins to expain.  
  
"..................So.. This Mokuba boy is somewhere here?" Yami nods. "Well, " Viance lays bac. "I did hear something about a little boy, eight...Nine, maybe, they say. He was taken by the Big Dogs. High people. Well, high to us. The only time I every heard of them kidnapping boys is for his middle daughter. Maybe a birthday present for her or something. He shrugs, the fabric of his clothing rustling. "Hell, I dunno! Maybe his pet rabbit got hungrey." Yami laughs. "Right, pet rabbit." He nods, knowing the rest of the information that he needs to know and gets up. "Good bye, Viance. Thank you." A strong hand graps his shoulder, whispering into his ear. "You think you can get out of here without payment?" Viance wraps his arm around Yami's waist, bringing him in for a small, simple, long awaited kiss. The redhead stops at this, remembering Seto. He playfully pushes Yami away from him, keeping his hair in his hand. "Goodbye, Yami."  
  
-- ~  
--  
  
Seto struggles against his bonds. Metal did good in keeping him down. The guards had found him, trying to leave. But ehy caught him and strapped him down.  
  
"Damn guards." He whispers to himself. He had planned to get out of here. Again he whispers something , but this word lets him out, cuts his bonds. At the dore, three guards stand, kicking dirt with their shoe. He smiles.  
  
-- ~  
--  
  
Yami lets Yugi take over for a minute. They had gathered little information that Viance hadn't given earlier. It was little things, like a spotting, or a rumor. But one impeticular caught the young boys' attention.  
  
It seems that the BD's have some kind of a grudge against Seto Kaiba. He had formed his company with someone else, costing them lots of money, and even after three years, they still wanted revenge. That revenge was kidnapping Mokuba. Which wasn't the smartest of ideas. He didn't hear much. They were idiots and didn't listen very well, so he didn't hear anything else.  
  
He walks through the streets calmly, but alert. Not many here would attack him, but the cocky and arrogant, or maybe the new ones. And he needed to protect himself, just in case.  
  
But no one did. He walked nearly the entire way to the club that BD stays at, with barely a squeek from a rat. Something was up. Yami takes control again and quickens his pace. It only takes a few more minutes, but he eventually gets to the club. Then as soon as he opens the door, he is bombarded by thieves, bouncers, and every one else, dragging him to the center. They drop him in front of two figures, one is chained. The other is being a pig. "Mokuba!" Yami whispers intensely. "Yami!!" Mokuba tries to run to the blonde, but the chain stops him short.  
  
"So.." The pig brings up Yami's head by his hair, "You're the one trying to get Kaiba back,eh? I was expecting Seto, but-" "Let him go!" Yami says, purposly interupting him. Pig picks him up to his feet. "Brave aren't we? Well, lets take a look at you.." He circles the boy, running his fingers over his arms, smacking his butt, amongst other things before making it back to face Yami. "Hmmm..You're a bit taller then Moku-Chan, but,-" "I'll do it! I'll go in his place!" Yami says, knowing what he may say. "No Yami! You can't." Pig turns and slaps Mokuba, hard enough to pick him off his feet. "Shut up boy!! I didn't give you permission to speak!" Pig looks back at Yami, watching his eyes.  
  
-- ~  
--  
  
Seto looks across the creek. It's approching two a.m. and he hadn't seen any sign of Yami or Mokuba. He sighs, sleep is very close, but Seto had to keep going. He had to find Yami and Mokuba. He had to!!  
  
Little feet crush the grass beneath them, running toward the sitting figure. "Big brother!" he cries, clamping onto him. "Mokuba. You're..Back." Mokuba nods. Yami comes, not to far behind, and sits beside the brothers, gathering his knees to his chest.  
  
Seto watches the boy, a slight breeze flowing easily through his hair. "Yami, how did-" Yami laughs; not a loud laugh, or one that says, "You doubted me?", but a sad laugh. "I'm about to explain that. And I know you won't like it, but you can't change it either." Seto looks back at Mokuba, who lets his death grip weaken, going over to Yami and sitting in his lap. Yami smiles, tears filling his ruby eyes once again as he wraps his arms around Mokuba. "I have.. Many regrets, Seto. Most of them are here. Moon Swamps. I was able to get info on where Mokuba was, who had him, and why they had him. I also knew they wouldn't just give him back." Seto begins to understand where Yami is going, but his body freezes. Mokuba's weeping shakes his entire body, but he tries to keep quiet. "Shhhh.. Mokuba, it's okay. Everythign will be fine." Yami whispers into the boy's ear, then goes back to explaining. "It took me a while, but I finally found out where they were tonight, and I got there. I got Mokuba out, as you can tell." Yami stops there, rubbing Mokuba's raven hair. Seto lays back, folding his hands over his stomache. "What did you have to do?" He was tryig to prepare himself, but preparing couldn't help him now.  
  
"I.." Yami hesitates. "I had to take his place." Seto quickly sits up. "What?" Yami nods. "I could't get him out any other way. I had to." He looks at Seto. The brunette opens his mouth to say something, but Yami stops him. "Seto, I done this knowing I what I would have to do, and I accepted it. I knew eventually you would have to choose between us. So I made the choice for you." Yami shifts his gaze down to Mokuba, his hair shielding his eyes. "Looks like he cried himself to sleep." He hands Mokuba to his brother. "I have to go now." Yami leans in and kisses Seto, leaving tears on the other boy's cheek.  
  
"Yami, wait!" Seto picks himself up fof the ground, not waking the boy in his arms. Yami shakes his head. "I need to go." "We can get you out of this! I know it!" "No! This was the only way! I know it." Yami turns his back to him. "Goodbye, Seto Kaiba. Seto stands there, watching the moonlight bounce off the retreating form's hair. 


	10. Beginning of the Sequel

Fushigi- Okay, yes this is a very, extreamly short chapter, but it kinda explaines the next chapter, and the sequel. So expect a chapter Begin.  
  
Betrayal Chapter 10: Beginning of a Sequel.  
  
"I can stop the pain if I will it all away."  
-Evenescence  
  
Yugi watches the sunset, in the exact same place that he had first learned that Seto loved him. But instead of feeling at peace, he felt pain. He knew Seto really didn't love him, or did he? Either way, he wasn't with Seto any longer. Seto had Kaleb. That was supposedly all Seto needed. But why did he lie to him? Yugi and Yami wanted to know. But they hadn't left the island yet, and they all guessed that Seto and Kaleb left.  
  
But then, maybe Seto was waiting for him. And he can get out of the damned habit of calling him Seto!! He mentally slaps himself. How could something so simple be so hard to change? All it was was a word. A name. But that name once held all his dreams, all his hope, all his love. Then he ripped it out. Tore it from him little by little. Killed him little by little. And he hated Kaiba because of it, but he also loved him still.  
  
This was going to be a long year. 


End file.
